Echos Of The Heart
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata's never been noticed before, its always been Sakura. But what happens when a certain Sasuke is the one to realize her existance? Please Review! Story Better Then Summary!


**Chapter 1:**

A indigo haired girl with cold grey eyes fallows a pink haired girl, who was currently chatting away with a blond haired girl.

"I hate this! What's the freaking point of me hanging out with her, if all Sakura's going to do is flirt with Naruto!" Hinata thinks bitterly to herself. Yes she was jeleous of her best friend, she couldn't help the resentment.

Every boy she ever had a crush one, Sakura got! Hinata loved Sakura like a sister she honestly did, but she couldn't stand the fact that she got all the boys and only because she had confidence and flaunted a bit! It was hard even talking to Sakura in person, on the phone it was hell of a lot easier. In person they were just too different.

While Sakura was out going, beautiful, and had boys (and maybe even girls) swooning over her; Hinata was shy and quiet, considered plain looking, and the boys probably didn't even realize she existed.

Sure she had been told hundreds of times that all she had to do was a flaunt a bit and she would atttract the guys. But she hated attention, and maintained a small circle of friends. There was Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankura, Shino, Sora, Riku, and Minnano. The school outcasts. But their reputation never bothered them and rarely anyone would ever dare to mess with them.

See Tenten had a rep for being a bit wepeon crazy. As in carrying sharp objects around. Then there's Sora and Riku. The only couple in the group, that enjoyed having make out sessions regularly. Some of the boys still couldn't get used to seeing the two boys pratically devour each others faces, but the few girls found it cute. Then there's Gaara and Shino they rarely spoke, but when they did watch that usually ment they were pissed off. Temari was usually chatting to Minnano, and Hinata usually just watched everyone else. Even being considered the lowest group on the school food chain everyone was too scared of Tenten to bully them.

The highest group was the Populars. Sakura, Ino, Hinabi, Kiba, Itachi, Neji, Kyo, Kaijou, Toushiro, Edward, and Alphonse. Kiba used to part of the outcasts, but quickly ditched them once offered a chance as a higher up.

Then there's Shikamaru, he's pretty much the school neautral. Not really part of any group but welcomed in all of them. Tenten and him were best friends having exact lazy but violent personalities. There other groups too, but too many to go into detail with. Our story really starts when a new student enrolls at Konaha Highschool.

The outcasts were doing the usual, when a raven haired boy with blood red eyes and ghostly white skin, approtches him.

"Hi I'm new here, could I hang out with you?" Sasuke asks them or rather Hinata. She blushes looks down at her fidgety hands and whispers a sure.

"Sorry didn't hear you." The boy says.

"S-sure I-I g-guess i-it's a-al-r-right." Hinata stutters out blushing even more. Who was this boy and why wasn't he sitting with then populars? It was an understatement to say the boy was cute, when infact he's drop dead gorgeous! Hinata goes back to concentrating on what she was doing before, sketching Gaara. Unknown to her the boy was sitting right next to her and looking over her shoulder watching.

"That's good." He says.

"Thank y-" But Hinata's cut off by none other then Sakura.

"Hiya hun! Wanna come sit with us?" She asks.

"Sure." The boy replies, but as he's walking off, Hinata manages to ask:

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Yours?" He replies.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She shyly replies. A soon as the populars are out of ear shot the whole group starts teasing Hinata about flirting. Hinata just hits her head on her sketchbook and tries to ignore everyone.

Unknown to her, Sasuke was watching her every move from across the room at the popular table...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

I know its short, but review if you actually want it to be continued. Must get 10 or more reviews for chapter 2!


End file.
